From bed to mat
by hands-in
Summary: Playful Sanvers one shot set before 2x17. "Loser gets to pick a workout in the morning". Place your bets. Sexy funny play fight. First Sanvers fic. Curious for your thoughts.


"Loser gets to pick a work-out in the morning," Maggie squeals as Alex tries to pin her down to the mattress, straddling her sides and holding her wrists above her head. Maggie is strong, but Alex is stronger. Maggie however proves to be quick and resourceful, as she wiggles underneath Alex, trying to flip the auburn girl over.

"Who says you're still able to work out in the morning, don't you think you'll get enough tonight?, the stronger woman replies.

"Try me," Maggie bites back. The sparkle in her eyes reveals her mood. Alex lowers her weight, pinning Maggie further down, while she moves her face closer to Maggie's. Alex lets her tongue slide along Maggie's jaw to suck on her earlobe, causing Maggie to trust her hips up and into Alex. Maggie manages to push her heels firmly into the mattress and lift up Alex just enough to flip her lower body around, taking Alex by surprise, allowing her to flip her whole self over onto her belly and free her arms. Alex is quick to move and reclaims Maggie's wrist crossing them in front of her chest to lift the smaller girl's upper body up.

"Fuck," Maggie huffs, "Dammit Danvers." She manages to use her abs to lift her hips up and come into a kneeling position, landing face down in the mattress, but in the process toppling Alex over and off the bed.

"Ha! Loser!" Maggie laughs as she turns around -thinking about making a little victory dance, without realising that Alex is already back up on her feet and currently launching herself back onto the bed, crashing in to her lover. "You are a the sore loser here Sawyer!," she replies and pushes Maggie back on her back, claiming her lips with her own. The playful energy resonates in their kisses, where tongues fight for dominance and teeth tease. Their hands firmly grabbing the other, without moving, merely holding in place what is dear and wanted. There comes a moment when one of them has to break the frenzy, gasping for air.

Alex is the first one to break the kisses and loosen her grip. "2 to 1," Maggie smiles. Black eyes meet equally black and hungry eyes.

Alex does not give up so easily. While she is still straddling Maggie, she slowly takes her top off, revealing her bare breasts and muscular body. She just stares at the woman beneath her, who stares back just as intensely. Maggie does not move a limb, there is no expression on her face. She is challenging Alex, again.

Alex never thought she had the courage to expose herself in such a way. She had _balls_ , she knew that much, she wasn't the highest ranking officer at the DEO for nothing. Besides, she loved playing games, power games. Still, she never thought she'd be doing what she was about to do, but Maggie made her feel safe and Maggie's boldness was starting to rub off on her.

She starts to play with own her breasts, eager for a reaction, and eager to 'win' this staredown. Her hands roam over her breasts as her nipples harden and goosebumps form on her sides. One hand teasingly slides down across her belly and into her pants. She can see the movements in Maggie's chest speeding up, seeing the effort in the other to maintain her self-control. Maggie closes her eyes. "Not fair! Open up!" Alex lets herself fall forward to tickle Maggie sides. "THAT's not fair," the older woman screams and squirms, "you know I cannot handle tickling! Stop! Stop! I surrender, you win!"

The tickle torture stops and soft kisses land on Maggie's face. Maggie's hands wander across Alex's bare back, gently dragging her nails across the flesh, causing the woman on top to let out a soft moan.

"So, I guess that means, you'll be joining me for yoga in the morning," Maggie whispers. Alex lets out a sigh of discomfort, having hoped Maggie would pick any other activity than yoga. "Can't we just put your yoga skills to good use right now, babe?" she tries. Maggie laughs, "I am sure we can, but you will still join me in the morning, yoga is much more than a physical workout, it'll do you good."

"Ssh, I am starting to think you merely surrendered to get me to do your silly yoga practice. Hell, I am starting to think you initiated this whole bet for the sole purpose of getting me _on the mat_ ," mimicking her partner's voice and manners for the latter part of the sentence.

"Are you mocking me Danvers? That's not very _yogi_ of you. You sure could use a lesson. Or twenty."

"Shut up, Mags."

"Make me." And so she does, Alex crashes her lips onto Maggie's, her hands cupping either sides of Maggie's face. She feels Maggie's hands slide into the back of her pants and around her buttocks to lift the taller woman onto her knees. Alex deepens the kiss as she feels Maggie taking the opportunity to slide her hands along Alex' waist to let her fingers slide to the front to inspect the damp panties underneath.

Maggie breaks off the kiss. "Take them off?" And again, Alex complies, removing her pants, while Maggie instructs her to then move back in the same position on top of her, knees on either side of the smaller woman's hips. "Put your hands on the headboard," Maggie continues. Alex looks down to meet twinkling brown eyes. "You sound a lot like a yoga instructor right now." The brown-eyed woman laughs. "No, that would sound like this, as she drops her voice and says: "Tilt the pelvis forward, mindfully place your hands on the headboard and spread your fingers wide." Alex chuckles before Maggie continues: "Besides, you won't be the one spreading any fingers tonight," she playfully adds. "Shut up," Alex orders her again.

And with that, Maggie wiggles her way down in between Alex' legs, resting her face underneath the nearly soaked panties, placing her lips around Alex' cunt and letting her tongue slowly drag from back to front. Alex arches her back and moans in reaction. Maggie gently blows against the fabric above her with Alex squirming on top of her. She decides she won't tease the girl on top any longer and with one hand she slides the panties to the sides, her tongue licking her partner's wet folds and flicking around the swollen clit, as she gently presses two fingers into Alex. Curling her fingers, she rhythmically draws them up and down in a circular motion, using a steady pace, while her tongue and lips dance their own rhythm around Alex' clit.

Alex breathing becomes more and more ragged and her walls inside grow tighter around Maggie's fingers: she is on the verge of coming. Just at the right moment Maggie releases her mouth, a confusing mixture of frustration and release send themselves through Alex body and mind, but there's no time to process as she feels her walls contracting and relaxing around Maggie's fingers and a wave of release taking her over. When the waves cease, Maggie retracts her fingers and lets Alex' panties slide back into place to press a soft kiss against its fabric.

Alex lets herself slide on top of Maggie, her body heavy from the release. "Hmm, so good."

Maggie covers them with a blanket and wraps her arms around her lover: "Love me now, hate me in the morning."

"Ah yes, _the mat_."


End file.
